Heart
by HuskyLeaf
Summary: Elizabeth feels alone ever since Will left to sail the seas forever, but when someone comes to her little cottage by the sea, what will she do? Will she ever follow her hearts true feeling? Oneshot.


Do not flame me for this story. I actually worked hard to try and make them in character, even though I doubt they are. I hope you like it, and please review, but no flames please. Thanks.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Elizabeth Swann lived in a cottage out by the sea, if she didn't live by the sea, she would feel distant. She always felt alone ever since Will had left and was now a captain. Elizabeth could never get over that. She wanted to go with him, everyday she thought of him, even in her dreams he was there. When ever she opened her eyes in the morning, she only saw her wall. Elizabeth never felt more alone, she hadn't seen Will in almost two months. She would often worry about him.

Ellizabeth sat on her wooden hair and stared at the front door, hoping any moment Will would come inside, but deep inside her mind she knew he wasn't coming back. If only she knew where he was, if only she could stand by his side, but he once told her it would be too dangerous. And it was true. When she arrived back on land a few months ago, she had never felt so relaxed. Being a pirate wasn't her thing, but something inside her heart told her something was missing. Elizabeth refused to listen to her urge, even though she didn't know what it was that is missing in her life.

Elizabeth's mind began to wander, thinking about what Will could be doing at the moment. What if he had forgotten her? What if he had died? She hoped neither of those were a fact.

Elizabeth always felt alone, and she was worried she would always be alone. She missed Will, she would love to go and find him somewhere, but she wouldn't have a clue where to look.

Elizabeth knew she would never see Will again. She had to let go somehow, she had to forget about him, she wanted to get away from it all. But how exactly could she get away? She didn't mind living things dangerously, but she certainly didn't want to die. But life is full of taking risks. As she sat on her wooden seat, she couldn't help but think there was only one way to escape her life here on land. The only way she could get away from her problems. Seconds after she was in deep thought, she could hear something outside her door. Elizabeth stood up from her chair and stared at the door, luckily she knew how to take care of herself. The noise had gone, but just as Ellizabeth moved a step forward to check things out, the door fell in. She stared at the fallen door, she knew someone kicked it in, because nothing else could have done this. Elizabeth looked up at who ever kicked in the door, only to be surprised and yet horrified. ". . .Jack? What are you doing here--"

"I thought I'd just drop by, love," he replied.

"I figured you'd be dead by now." Elizabeth said.

Jack smirked. "No beastie can take me alive."

Elizabeth was already tired of him, and mostly because he broke down her door. "How did you find me?"

Jack replied. "It was just a guess."

"Get out." she said sternly, not even wanting to think about him anymore. "You've caused enough trouble already!"

"Can't a _friend_ come see a_ friend_ once--" Jack was cut off.

"Get out!" she snapped.

Jack spoke. "Fine. . .I'll go. But you never know when you'll miss out on something,"

As Jack turned around to walk out the door way, Elizabeth stood there quietly and went back in to thought, only now something came out of her mouth. "Wait," she said. Elizabeth felt like she wasn't the one talking, but her mind. "I want to go with you."

Jack paused, looking back at her. "I don't think that's a good--"

"Jack," Elizabeth began. "Being a pirate is what I want. And if you wont let me, I'll find someway to become one. _This_ is what I want. Will's never coming back, and I don't want to sit around here waiting for him to, but I know deep inside he will never come back."

". . ." Jack stared. Jack obviously didn't care much for the idea of Elizabeth joining his crew, there was an awkward pause but he spoke again. "If you come with me, you can't come back here. You'd need to live as a pirate, distant from land."

"I understand." Elizabeth replied. "Please, Jack, let me come with you."

It took several seconds for a reply, but Jack looked to have given in. "Let's go, love, the ship awaits."

Jack turned his head back to the door way and walked off, Elizabeth knew she had to follow or they would leave without her. Elizabeth was aware that she couldn't return, but she rather be a pirate than sit around waiting for Will to come back when she knew he never would.

Finally, Elizabeth was following her heart, to become a pirate and live life full of adventure.

--The End--


End file.
